Out Of The Abyss
by Deluxemclovin
Summary: Given the opportunity to change his life for the better, a young Faunus tries to put down his primal tendencies while trying to protect those he has left. In the end, some lives are too irreparable to be redeemed. -OC Centric-


**_1 year prior_**

"The penalty is death", a masked figure spat with as much disgust as they could muster. The pleading eyes of the man before the assassin meant little to this battle hardened veteran. What was another look of anguish when he'd already seen dozens before this one?

"P-Please! I can-", but there was only silence as a blade pierced its way into the body of the lone assassins victim. A perfect kill as usual. The body slumped to the floor, and the man looked on towards the mirror beside him. White hair was stained with a tad bit of blood, likely from running his hand through his hair in exhasperation. A pair of wolf ears twitched as they heard the sirens of Vale's police approaching. The Grimm mask associated with the White Fang covered his face as to not reveal his satisfaction at putting another proponent of Faunus oppression into an early grave. The assassin was adorned with a black trench coat that matched the rest of his outfit, and to add to the feeling of monochrome was his fluffy white tail that wagged behind him.

With no time to lose, the White Fang member returned both his katana's to the sheathes on his back and made his way out of the house through the back door, leaving a cowarding young girl in his wake as she cried over her dead father. If there was any limit that he was willing to stop at, it was hurting young kids. Some of his colleagues may lack the common decency to acknowledge such morals, but what did he care? The White Fang practically needed him. Interrupting his train of thought at leaving the little human alive was beeping from his scroll.

"Blake...", he muttered. Deciding it would be best to answer than to leave her to worry, he was soon regretting his decision when met with the interrogative voice of Blake.

"Where are you right now?!" She demanded.

"Out."

"You know what I mean!" Blake demanded. She seemed oddly curious as to what he'd been doing. A pacifist like her wouldn't understand what needed to be done. Sometimes, violence needed to be met with violence. For now, he'd merely lie to her. What did he care if she was upset?

"Getting something to eat. I don't see how my activities are any of your business?" He questioned. Blake was silent for a couple seconds before responding.

"I'm just...worried about you Gris...", Blake muttered. Gris couldn't help but feel a slight bit of guilt for being as suspicious as he was of Blake. Truly, she only had his best interests at heart.

"I know. I'll be back at the hideout in a bit. You want anything from McSchnee's? Filet-o-fish maybe"? Gris could hear Blake snort on the other end.

"No...just come back safe", Blake finished and hung up on her end. Gris sighed. He thought it would be much harder than that to get her off his case. No doubt there would be more lectures when he got back however. In the meantime, it was time to call Adam and relay about a job well done.

* * *

It wasn't long until Gris returned to the warehouse, and Blake was one of the first faces to greet him. The sudden embrace caught him off guard, but he allowed it this time. There wasn't any point in distancing himself from Blake when they had been through so much together.

"Hey..." he muttered. Gris was still distraught about the thought of having to leave that young girl behind to mourn over her fathers death. Adam would be furious to find out there were survivors, but he would get over it. Gris was good at what he did, and Adam wouldn't get rid of potential resources. Blake could obviously tell that Gris was distraught because she eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"So...just food huh?" She was skeptical and for the right reasons. In Gris' haze, he neglected to even get any food in the first place.

"I...uh...ate before I got here." Smooth. Blake clearly wasn't buying it.

"Why do you lie to me!? I only want to help you! I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Blake's raised tone was attracting a few looks from other White Fang members, but a sharp glare from Gris helped turn their attention away real quick.

"I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. Please just let me go to sleep".

"Remember to wash the blood out before you do". Blake added before slipping away. Gris froze at what she meant. He'd neglected to clean off the blood he'd stained himself with. While it was a constant reminder of his sins, it was also a hell of a way to get Blake mad at him. With the cat Faunus nowhere in sight, Gris made his way to Adams little makeshift office.

"Hey, I-", but Gris was cut off before he could relay the details of his mission. Adam seemed to be in a rush of gathering small items and files.

"We're compromised. We're relocating to the secondary base outside of Vale. No time for rest, we need to move quick. The cops are really pissed about the death of the councilman. Not sure how they found us, but there's no time to question our men". Adam hurriedly explained. Gris seethed quietly. All that and it was simply coming to bite them in the ass? Surely, others realized what the White Fang could do to them now? That anyone was reachable.

"This is bullshit! I say we fight"! Gris explained angrily. While he may of been confident in his own abilities, nobody else here was quite on par with him. In the end, it would be a massacre on both sides.

"Do you fear death Adam Taurus?!" Gris yelled and stormed out of the office. There needed to be examples made. If Adam was busy withdrawing, Gris would take the fight to the streets.

"Anyone willing to shed blood, come with me"! Gris yelled to his fellow Faunus. Tonight would be a night he would remember for years to come.


End file.
